leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Striaton Gym
mod 3}}|0=Grass|1=Fire|2=Water}} |region=Unova |battlefield=Striaton Gym field.png |colordark=555555 |colorlight=999999 }} The Striaton Gym (Japanese: サンヨウジム Sanyou Gym) is the official Gym of Striaton City. The Gym Leaders are Cilan, Chili, and Cress, who specialize in , , and , respectively. s who defeat them receive the . In the games Pokémon Black and White When first entering Striaton City, the Gym's door is blocked off by Clyde. After the has defeated Cheren at the Trainers' School, Clyde has been replaced by Cilan, who disappears into the Gym once he discovers the player's starter Pokémon's type. Upon entering the Gym, Clyde will give the player a Fresh Water. The Striaton Gym is based on a . Aside from the lobby, it consists of three different rooms that are behind three different curtains. In the first two rooms, two sets of a table and two chairs are set symmetrically to the sides of the Gym, with three circular panels situated in the middle. The first is a green panel with a leaf symbol, signifying . The second is a red panel with a flame symbol, signifying . The third is a blue panel with a rain droplet symbol, signifying . The player must step on the panel that has the type advantage of the symbol displayed on the curtain. The curtain will open if the right panel is stepped on. The third room however, is a much bigger room, containing two big round tables with four chairs around each at both sides of the Gym. It also contains a small set of stairs leading to a platform where the Gym Leaders stand. The chosen starter Pokémon determines which Gym Leader is battled. If is chosen, Cilan will be battled; if is chosen, Cress will be battled; if is chosen, Chili will be battled. The Gym also has a dual purpose as a restaurant. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 During the two years between Black and White and , the three brothers retired from being Gym Leaders in order to train. The former Gym has been converted into a full-fledged restaurant, where it is possible to team up with one of the three brothers in a Multi Battle against the other two once per day. Appearance Trainers mod 3}}|0=Grass|1=Fire|2=Water}}}} mod 3}}|0=Grass|1=Fire|2=Water}}}} mod 3}}|0=Grass|1=Fire|2=Water}}|1}} If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Chili.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=BW |location=Striaton Gym |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cress.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=BW |location=Striaton Gym |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cilan.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=BW |location=Striaton Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Items mod 3}}|0=grass|1=fire|2=water}}}} }} mod 3}}|0=grass|1=fire|2=water}}}} In the anime The Striaton Gym first appeared in Triple Leaders, Team Threats. It is a very posh building with pillars on the outside and a glass topped roof. Through the front doors is a café where Chili, , and Cress are waiters. The walls of the café open up to reveal a passageway to the battleground. The battleground features rocky terrain on the battlefield, as well as an area for spectators to cheer on their friends during battle. As soon he learned of the Gym, rushed there for a Gym , only to find himself in the middle of a café. After a few moments of confusion, Ash got his wish through and his Gym challenge was accepted. However, much to Ash's surprise, he was allowed to choose which one of the three Gym Leader brothers he would want to battle. To everyone's astonishment, Ash declared that he'd want to battle all three Gym Leaders, with beating two out of three being enough for the Gym Badge. First Ash battled Cress and his with , but lost. Next he faced Chili and his with his , and won. Lastly, Ash confronted Cilan and his with his . He eventually beat the third Gym Leader, earning himself the . Later, Cilan decided to join Ash and in their Unova travels, leaving the Gym in his brothers' hands. The Gym appeared in a flashback in A Connoisseur's Revenge!, where Chili and Cress were telling Burgundy that Cilan had gone on a journey and could not battle her again. She instead battled Chili and won. The Gym appeared in another flashback in A Call for Brotherly Love!, when Cress called Cilan and revealed that Chili had left the Gym after a depressing losing streak. After training with Cilan, Ash, and Iris for a while in Driftveil City, Chili returned to the Gym. In Survival of the Striaton Gym!, it was revealed that the Striaton Gym had been challenged by a Trainer named Morana, who, instead of a Gym Badge, wanted the whole Gym for herself if she won. She easily defeated both Chili and Cress, but was later defeated by Cilan at Paladin Island, securing the Gym's future. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Cilan is Cilan's first known Pokémon and the only one he has used in Gym battles. He has been used in Gym battles against Burgundy's , Ash's Oshawott, and Morana's .}} Used by Chili is Chili's only known Pokémon. It has been used in Gym battles against Trip's Servine, Ash's Tepig, and Morana's .}} Used by Cress is Cress's only known Pokémon. It has been used in Gym Battles against Ash's Pikachu and Morana's .}} In the manga In the Pocket Monsters BW manga challenged the Striaton Gym in PMBW02 during his travels through Unova. While there, his attempted to try to cause the brothers to fight each other, but was unsuccessful. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Striaton Gym appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!! and Their First Gym Battle, where it was challenged by . He was soon joined by his childhood friends and , facing the three Gym Leaders in a three-way Multi Battle. Their Pokémon managed to survive the attacks from the elemental monkeys until the timer for the battle ran out, thus earning the three Nuvema Town Trainers victory and their first Gym Badges. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Cilan is Cilan's only known Pokémon. Along with being his main Pokémon, Pansage assists Cilan and his brothers in the kitchen by mixing herbs for tea. It was used in the battle against Black, Cheren, and Bianca and defeats Bianca's Oshawott by shattering its scalchop and smashing it into a wall. Despite being powerful, Pansage was defeated when Tep uses its previously dropped leaves to revive itself, Oshawott, and Snivy, which allowed them to win the battle.}} Used by Chili is Chili's only known Pokémon. Along with being his main Pokémon, Pansear assists Chili and his brothers in the kitchen by boiling water for tea. It was used against Black, Cheren, and Bianca in a Gym battle. Despite proving powerful, Pansear was defeated by a water-soaked scalchop and was the only one to be knocked out. This loss causes the challengers to win with 3 to 2 after the time limit expired.}} Used by Cress is Cress's only known Pokémon. Along with being his main Pokémon, Simipour assists Cress and his brothers in the kitchen by pouring water for tea. It was used against Black, Cheren, and Bianca in a Gym battle. Despite proving powerful, they are defeated after the time limit ends after Chili's Pansear is defeated, making the challengers' win with 3 to 2.}} Trivia * While all other Gyms, aside from the Viridian Gym in Generations and , specialize in a specific type, the Striaton Gym is the only one so far that specializes in several types. * The Striaton Gym is the only Gym in the games to have a different Gym Leader depending on the starter Pokémon that the player picked. ** The Striaton Gym is also the only Gym in the games where the type of the prize TM move never matches the Gym Leader's specialty type. * The external design of the Striaton Gym in the anime, like the Viridian Gym, is inspired by Roman architecture: the columns used are similar to those of the . * The Striaton Gym is the only first Gym where no Trainer ever uses a Pokémon below level 10. Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms Category:Restaurants de:Pokémon-Arena von Orion City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Gres fr:Arène d'Ogoesse it:Palestra di Levantopoli ja:サンヨウジム zh:三曜道館